This Love, This Hate
by youjelly
Summary: Sam cheats on Max. She's failing some of her classes, too. Life sucks for her, until she encounters school's player, Fang, and everything seems to go downhill from there. What happens when they're assigned a project together? Will love bloom or shatter? Fax obviously
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first of all, YES. THIS IS A CLICHÉ. I know this is kinda- in a way- overused, but try it out. You might like it. It'll turn out good, trust me. And I've written stories before on fanfiction on another account, but I forgot my password...and my username... and I think it got hacked. So I chose an _easier_ name this time. (woo!)**

**The summary sucks, by the way. I'm horrible at writing summaries. This story is actually better than it sounds.**

**I don't exactly like the title of this story. I might change it later on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. **

**Max**

It takes a lot to make me cry. I'm not the type of person that cries all the time. I'm not vulnerable. I'm not a damsel in fucking distress.

I didn't cry when my dad left me and my family. I didn't cry when I broke my arm in 7th grade. I didn't cry when I fell out of a tree, trying to win a race. I certainly didn't cry when my first boyfriend broke up with me. But now? I was on the verge of tearing up right then and there.

Right when I stepped into his room, there were a few words that automatically came to my mind.

Fucking asshole.

I stared at the two of them, feeling my eyes burning from the tears ready to fall out. Sam was smiling down at that bitch, and when I barged into the room, he looked up at me and frowned- like I was too ugly to be even looked at. The girl that was with him just stared back at me inching closer to Sam's body, trying to cover herself with the sheets of his bed.

"You make me _sick_," I spat out. I really didn't know who that was directed to, so I guess it's to both of them.

"Max-" Sam started but I stormed out of his room, and out of his house. I didn't want to hear it. I honestly didn't expect my boyfriend of almost two years to just cheat on me like that.

I really didn't know where his mom or dad were at the moment. I mean, it's _their_ house. I guess they didn't know their son was fucking a prostitute. Even I, girlfriend of two _fucking_ years, never got to that point for crying out loud!

I kept walking, really fast. When I heard his footsteps behind me, I started to sprint to my car.

"Max! Wait!"

I ignored him, brushing a tear that fell from my eye with my sleeve. I reached my car, and just when I was about to open the door to drive away, I felt a hand clutch my wrist.

"Don't _touch_ me," I hissed and tugged my arm away from him. But that only made his hand squeeze harder for a better grip, which made my whole arm hurt more.

"Please, Max. I could explain. Really, just let me-"

"Let _go_!" I yelled and turned around to glare at him. He let go, surprisingly, but he blocked the handle of my car door. So I wouldn't open it. Smart.

"It's not what it looks like-"

"Oh, _really_? Then what did it look like, Sam? I mean, it's obvious what I saw in there," I snarled and narrowed my eyes at him. I searched into his bright green eyes that I used to love and immediately became disgusted. His light brown hair I used to run my hand through all the time…just wasn't that same anymore. I hated everything about him now.

"Max, please, I _love_ you. Why is it so hard to see that?" He explained and threw his hands up in the air for emphasis.

I gave a dry laugh, and glared at him. "Obviously you don't. If you did "love" me, then you wouldn't have cheated on me with that- that _slut_." I paused. "Did she even know you were dating me?"

"No…she didn't. Wait- _were_?"

My eyes probably looked pink from holding back the tears. I just…need to go home. "Yes. _Were_. We're over, Sam." I said as calmly as possible and shoved him back so I could actually open my car door.

"Max…Wait! I love-" I shut the car door and blocked out the lies he was trying to tell me. He banged on my car door with his fist, but I just pulled the car in reverse and started to drive away. I looked up at the rear view mirror and saw Sam just standing there.

What a bastard.

I admit, it takes a long time for me to trust a person. I'm just that kind of person. I met Sam when I was in 8th grade, and we were friends from that day. Not really "friends", but more like acquaintances. Nudge, my friend, set us up and we started dating in sophomore, and were inseparable since. It's the start of senior year of high school, and look where we are now? I _trusted_ him, and thought that he would never hurt me. Guess I was wrong.

He makes me want to _spit_.

I drove home and parked my car in the driveway. I marched up to the front door and unlocked it with the key I had. I walked in and saw my mom in the kitchen, making food. I tried to give my mom a small smile, but it probably looked like a grimace.

"What's wrong?" My mom said and dropped the wooden spoon in the pot of whatever she's making. She looked at me with a worried expression.

I shrugged. "Can I just…go? Upstairs? I'll explain later." I was exhausted, and it probably showed on my face.

Mom hesitated and crossed her arms, and leaned back against the counter. "Sure. But whatever it is, I'm sure it'll work out soon."

I snorted mentally but nodded. I dragged my feet upstairs to my room and face planted my pillow when I reached my bed. I just lay there, not really having the will power to get up. Eventually, the tears that I was holding back started to fall down, staining my pillow.

This day is shit.

* * *

><p>Iggy and Nudge came afterwards, because Mom called them to comfort me. After I told them what happened, Nudge exploded. No surprise there.<p>

"ZOMG. How could he do that? That bastard! I mean, I really thought that you two were gonna last! That's why I set you two up! Anyways, you could do _way_ better. THE NERVE-"

Iggy huffed and slapped a hand over her mouth before The Nudge Channel _really_ started. Once it starts, it's too late to stop it.

He pulled his hand away, and she smiled sheepishly at him.

Iggy turned around and looked at me and gave me a soft smile. "Sam's a dick. He doesn't deserve you. I never liked him anyways," he said and gave me a quick hug. Iggy then leaned down and whispered, "By the way, you owe me five dollars."

I groaned and pushed him playfully, sending him toppling off my bed with a scream. "Yeah, yeah, I remember…"

Leave it to Iggy to ruin a good moment at a time like this. He just _decides _-all of a sudden- to remember that I borrowed five dollars from him _now_? Ugh.

Iggy and I were best friends ever since we were in 5th grade. I don't even know how we became close friends but all I know was that he moved to Arizona and we instantly clicked. He and I were best friends ever since. Nudge's a friend to me also, but we met when I was a sophomore, and she was a freshman. She's also friends with my sister, Ella, but I honestly have no clue where she is at the moment.

"Thanks, guys. I guess you're right. There really wasn't chemistry between us, and it probably was kind of obvious to everyone. It's just…just how he cheated…"I trailed off, sighing.

I felt better and refreshed once they came. I guess I'm not heartbroken to the point I mope around every day. Sam could fuck anyone he wants, I really don't care.

Iggy and Nudge then left after that and walked home. They both live a few houses from me, so it wasn't that far of a walk.

I slumped on my bed, just sitting there awkwardly. Sam and I…well, I thought we were honestly going to last. I thought "he was the one." He'd come really early to my house on school days and wake me up by tickling me. We'd watch movies on the couch and then end up on the floor, somehow. And then the next morning we'd be sleeping on each other. I used to look into his emerald green eyes, and always think he was "perfect."

Ha. Perfect my _ass_.

I'm gonna make him regret the day-wait, no, the _night_ he slept with that whore.

**A bit sad, yes. It'll turn out better...later on. Sorry for having Sam in this, but it's part of the story. But that's alright! You know why? Because there's a chance that Fang might show up in the next chapter.**

**What do you guys think? Do you like it? If I get a good amount of reviews, I'll update as soon as possible. I promise. I'm going to try my hardest not to leave this story. I will finish this. **

**REVIEW, please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I updated. Woo! Alright, thanks for the reviews. But I got a lot of story alerts, favorite authors and stories, but not a lot of reviews. Could that possibly change for more reviews? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Max**

Have you ever had those mornings when you just know something's bad going to happen? Yeah, well that's how I felt.

I'm at school now, walking in the halls, trying to get to my homeroom. The thought of Sam never left my mind, though. And not in a good way. I mean, was it going to be awkward? What was I going to do when I see him? Will I kill him? I can't control my actions, so we'll just have to wait and see.

I saw the door for homeroom, and barged in. Everyone stopped and looked at me, while the teacher paused from roll call. She rolled her eyes at me, and gestured towards my seat, next to Sam.

I sat down, and a flood of memories being together came back at me by just looking at Sam. I just turned my head the other way and thought about the ways I could get back at Sam for being such a dick.

After our names were called, everyone just went back to talking. Me? I just sat there, trying to avoid Sam's stare.

"What do you want?" I challenged looking ahead, not daring to glance to my right. From the corner of my eye, I saw him furrow his eyebrows together.

"A second chance," he said. I heard him leaning towards me, and felt his fingers on my forearm. I sighed, trying to remain calm.

_A second chance?_ He's had more than "a second chance."

I and turned around, narrowing my eyes while looking him straight in the eye. "Not this time. I gave you too many chances. Not again." I looked down to where his fingers were and stared at them. "Stop _touching_ me."

He squeezed my arm and let go hesitantly. Right after he let go, the teacher dismissed us and I was out of there in less than a minute.

* * *

><p>"Iggy! Give that back!" I laughed, chasing him around the hall. "I need it!"<p>

He cackled this evil laugh and ran faster away from me. "Nope! Gotta catch me first."

I shook my head and sprinted faster. I caught up to him, and snatched my notebook away from him. That notebook had my very late assignment that was due today. I haven't even started on it, and I was planning to start it now.

Iggy just stood there looking dumbfounded. "How'd you take it? I was way ahead of you?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "I was on the track team, Ig. Remember?" It was lunch period right now, but we didn't bother to eat lunch, because we weren't hungry.

I turned around and walked to my locker, with Iggy right beside me. I felt him shrug. "I don't remember these things…" I heard him mumble and I laughed smacking him upside the head with my notebook.

But when I got to my locker, I saw a revolting sight.

I saw the school's most popular, cocky, and arrogant ass- Fang Martinez. In front of _my_ locker. Sucking faces with Lissa Walker, the school's biggest slut.

Why do these things happen to me?

"Just turn around, and pretend we saw _nothing_," Iggy whispered in my ear and started tugging on my arm. But I stayed put. The only sounds surrounding us were their lips meeting. It's disgusting.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing, Martinez?" I asked and shoved them apart. "In front of _my_ locker? _Really_?"

Nicholas "Fang" Martinez was, in fact, one of the school's biggest players. He cheats on every girl he's with, and breaks their hearts. He's an asshole, to sum it all up. But he isn't exactly ugly. Oh, contraire. He's probably the hottest guy I have ever met. And I wasn't going to let his charm fool me- not like the other girls he's been with. His black hair, that flops over his gorgeous eyes. Or his dark, dark brown eyes-literally black. Or his beautiful smile…

I shook my head, clearing all thoughts of him, and looked up at him.

"Max, let's go. We need to be meeting up…with…uh…Nudge. Yeah! That's right. _Nudge_," Iggy said grabbing my shoulder, and trying to turn me around. He doesn't want me to get in a fight, so he probably made that up just now.

"You go meet with her. I'll be there in a few minutes," I said and glanced at him quickly giving him a quick smile. He just rolled his eyes and walked off, leaving me with Fang and his girlfriend.

"Kissing his girlfriend," Lissa answered late, coming up to stand in between Fang and me. Her voice…was nasally. Just from her first words, I knew I was going to hate her.

I raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "Seriously?" Was all I said to make her frown and then glare at me. This is where I took her appearance. I looked down to see her wearing a very short white shirt, barely covering up her ass. Her pink shirt showed a lot of cleavage, and it made me sick. Her shoes were those types of high heeled sandals. Was she trying to make herself look tall?

"Mind wearing something that...oh, _I dunno_, covers up your ass? No one wants to see that," I snapped and shoved her away from me. I heard her shriek and fall to the ground, but I couldn't care less. I need to get my folder for the next class and actually _do_ work so I won't be repeating senior year.

I looked up at Fang again and gave him a challenging look. He glanced at Lissa- who was screeching at him to help her up and beat me, Maximum Ride, up- but didn't move.

"Mind getting the hell out of my way?"

I saw him smirk and shake his head slightly. "I don't think so."

I raised both my eyebrows. "And why _not_?"

He shrugged and shuffled to the side a little bit, not leaving me room to open my locker. "Because my locker's right here. Beside yours." He was still looking at me when he put in the combination, and opened his locker.

I opened my mouth to say something else, but the bell cut me off, signaling that lunch was over.

I opened my locker quickly, and grabbed the books I needed for my last period, Science, and my over-due project. I glanced at him, and shut my locker, and making sure he was still looking at me. I walked away, flipping him the bird.

Since when was his locker next to mine?

* * *

><p>I'm really close to failing Science. No joke.<p>

I'm not exactly a dumb student. I just don't like taking orders from anyone- especially teachers. Ever since my dad left us last month…I've been doing worse.

I have a D in this class, and our teacher's been talking about this big project coming up. Maybe it could raise my grade? Eh, I'm not paying attention.

"…Alright! Any questions?" The teacher asked. I'm not bothering to remember his name because I probably will forget it the next day, since it's not that important.

I looked around the room. No one raised their hand.

What questions? For what?

"Okay, now I'm passing out your test grade from last week," he said eyeing us all. By the looks of it, we probably didn't do so hot.

When he handed me my paper, I just stared at the grade.

_D-_

I studied. I really did. Well…I thought I studied hard. But I guess not.

"Maximum Ride, will you please see me after class?" he asked. I looked up and nodded my head. After that, he went onto this lecture about chemicals and what not. I just zoned out. Probably not my best idea, because the next thing I know, I'm the only one left in his class.

He gestured for me to come up and stand by his desk, and I did so.

"Why?" he asked

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Huh?"

"Why are you doing this? You used to have one of the highest grades in this class."

I sighed, nodding my head. "I know."

"Are you going to explain your D-?"

"No…thanks. I'd rather not…" I trailed off. I really don't want to explain what happened to me with my...dad. I'm happy he left, I really am. He cheated on my mom, and that jackass deserved to leave. But coming home to see my mom looking worn out…it's just horrible. I know she's trying her best to look happy in front of me and Ella, and sometimes Ari. But sometimes, I hear her sobbing downstairs. And it just makes me sad, knowing that she isn't happy.

"Are you going to at least try to do better? You have a project that's coming up, and I'm sure that'll raise your grade."

"Sure," I said. And I will.

"Alright, you're dismissed." And with that, I left to go home since school is now finally over.

Wait…he said something about a project…? Now, what's that about?

**Thank you for reading this story, I appreciate it. Did you like it? I hope you like where this story is going. I typed this chapter before my soccer practice today. So I hope it makes sense. **

**Could you please _review_ this story? Reviews inspire me to update much, much faster. Type one word in, I don't care. Just REVIEW please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. School's been killing me. I hate it so much. I really can't wait for summer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Only the plot. **

**Max**

"Hey, where'd this scab come from?"

Iggy looked at me and raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and rolled his eyes replying, "I don't know, why're you asking me?"

I looked up at him and stared him down. "You know very well you are the cause of most of my injuries."

He chuckled and looked the other way, since the sun probably shined in his eyes. "Well…it's not exactly my fault you trip on thin air randomly."

Okay, so maybe I was a little clumsy. But I'm not _that_ clumsy, am I?

"Whatever," I muttered and laid down on the soft, green grass under me. It was a beautiful day outside, you know, not to hot or cold. We were sitting in front of my house on the lawn where we see random strangers passing by doing whatever.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Iggy doing the same. But he stretched his arms out, making one of his hands rest on my face. I laughed and then slapped it away, making him snort.

But then I remembered something.

"What's been up with you and Ella? You two seem…weird around each other," I said and looking at his blue eyes. Iggy averted his eyes from me and looked back up at the clouds. I saw a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

Oh, something was up.

I rolled over and laid down on my stomach and started laughing evilly saying, "Ooooh, you like Ella, don't you?"

Iggy's eyes widened and he started stuttering, while half sitting up with his elbows. "Uh- no, I don't. I mean, I like her as a friend. Ew, no I don't like her that w-way. WAIT. NO. I didn't mean it like THAT. I just think-"

My guffawing cut him off. He stopped and looked at me, narrowing his eyes. "I was right! You do like Ella! IGGY AND ELLA SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE-"

I couldn't finish the rest 'cause of Iggy's hand covering my mouth. But I couldn't stop laughing since I never expected those two to like each other. Whenever I mention Iggy coming over to my house with Ella, she blushes and just walks out of my room. I really thought she had bladder problems before because she'd always go straight to the bathroom. But then she'd come out with make-up covering her face full on. So I guess that wasn't it.

"Good God woman, do you ever shut up?" Iggy said looked around awkwardly to see if anyone heard.

"Yes I do, actually. But you're changing the subject. You like Ella. Hmm, I should hook you two up together," I said as an afterthought and put a finger on my chin to make me look innocent.

Iggy rolled his eyes once again, probably not believing my innocent gesture, and laid back down closing his eyes. He looked like he enjoyed the faint breeze that was coming our way. "No thank you. I can handle this _myself_, thank you very much."

"Oh, come on Iggy. I'm the best at these things. Just look at Melissa."

"Wait, Melissa Arnold?"

"Yes..? What other Melissa do we know?"

"Do you even know what happened to her," Iggy asked and looked deadly serious.

"…Huh?"

"You don't know. Wow, of course you don't. Have you been living under a rock or something?"

What.

"Iggy, what the hell? What happened?"

"Max…she tried to commit suicide by hanging herself, but her parents caught her before anything bad happened. So they moved away…because of you. But don't worry, she's safe now."

Wow. But Melissa looked so happy, with her new boyfriend I set up for her, Jack. I felt this odd feeling at the pit of my stomach. Like…this guilt and sorrow feeling mixed together…

Hold the phone, because of _me_?

"_WHAT_. How is this _my_ fault?" I demanded, feeling confused as ever.

"You introduced Jack to Melissa, Max. She tried to commit suicide because she saw some girl kissing Jack. Keep in mind that they've been dating for a while. Two years or so. So it was your fault since you introduced them to each other. If you weren't such a nosy person, Melissa would probably be living a happy, single, care-free life right now."

"Still, it can't just be my fault that she-"

"And that's exactly why people, including me, try our best to avoid your matchmaking "skills" at all times."

Oh, _Hell_ no.

"At least I have skills. Not like you, who just sits around like an asshole and plays X-Box all day!"

"WHAT SKILLS DO YOU EVEN HAVE?" Iggy yelled and gestured with his hands.

I just gaped at him. "HOW DARE YOU-"

"Iggy? Iggy Walker? What're you doing here?"

Iggy and I both whipped our heads to the new, deep voice joining our conversation. And lo and behold, there stood Fang fucking Martinez. In front of my house. Great…

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, and looked away. I really don't want to see Fang and his hotness at the moment. But wait, where the hell did he come from?

"Oh, hey man. I was just sitting here with Max," he said and stood up. They both did this guy handshake that only guys can do and started talking about soccer and other sports. Since both of them were on the same soccer team, and both of them were captains, they were friends. Unfortunately…

And since I _clearly_ wasn't wanted right now, I decided to get up and leave to go inside my house. But on my way, Iggy called out my name. I stopped and waited for him to finish his sentence.

"Why're you leaving? You can't just leave and not say hi to my good old buddy, Fang!"

Oh, he knew I hated "his good old buddy" Fang. He knew, and he just wants to make me mad.

I whipped around and gave a death glare at Iggy before glancing at Fang. From a distance, his dark eyes gleamed with amusement. I rolled my eyes and strolled slowly in front of Iggy and Fang, having to look up at both of their faces. I crossed my arms over my chest again and narrowed my eyes at Fang.

"Well…aren't you gonna say hi?" Iggy asked, having that annoying enthusiasm in his voice. Ugh, I really want to punch his lights out right now, just to see him bleed.

I took a deep breath though my nose, trying to control my anger that was ready to burst out any minute. "Hi," I said through clenched teeth.

Fang smirked and said, "Hi yourself."

"Aw, look at you two. Getting along-"

"Shut up, Iggy."

Iggy laughed and looked at Fang and asked, "So, what brings you to this lovely neighborhood at this late hour of the afternoon?"

Fang sighed and pointed a few houses down from mine, a big brick one, with his thumb. Not even having to look back, he asked, "You see that house?"

"Yeah?" I asked suspiciously uncrossing my arms to put a hand on my hip. "What about it?"

"Well, I live here now."

I froze and dropped my hand from my side. I felt my eyes widen and my mouth drop open. "You _fucking_ live here? Good God, don't you _ever_ leave me alone?"

Fang raised his eyebrows and answered, "Why would I waste my time stalking you?"

I gave a short, harsh laugh, and spat, "Well, _Nick_, for all you know, you could-"

"No kidding! We live here too! This is Max's house, and see that house across the street? Yeah, that's mine!" Iggy cut me off, sounding _way_ too excited than this has to be. It kinda scared me.

I scoffed, and turned to yell at Iggy. "Don't tell him where my house is! He could murder me in my sleep! He could come over and rape me for all I know!"

"Max, he's standing right there. And he won't rape or murder you…Right, Fang?" Iggy asked looking at Fang with that look.

Fang rolled his eyes. "Wasn't planning on it."

I groaned out loud and dragged both of my hands down my face. "I hope you two know that I hate both you…a lot."

And with that, I turned around and stalked off to my house with clenched hands hanging down my sides. I heard Iggy ask, "Max? Where're you going?"

"To sleep. I had enough of _this_." I spat out harshly. I opened my front door, stepped inside, and slammed it shut for the dramatic effect. I stayed there and put my ear against the door, though. Just to hear what they had to say about that.

I heard muffles, but the only thing I heard was at the end of their conversation when Iggy's deep voice said, "She's not usually like this, by the way..."

**And there's chapter three! Hope you enjoyed it! _Review_ and tell me what you think of the story so far. Do you like it, or hate it?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, I update sooner. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Max**

My mom had a boyfriend. Okay, when the hell did this happen?

I came home one day with Ella, from Nudge's house. Ella and I were just talking and we were about to go up the stairs to our rooms when I heard a giggle, and a deep chuckle, and then soft murmurs.

"Do you hear that?" I asked in a low tone, looking at Ella.

Ella raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to where I was standing, and looked on the other side of the wall. She gasped and looked at me. "It's Mom. With a man. I bet she's dating him."

"What?" I said and looked over with her. There I saw mom looking all dressed up in this purple short dress,sitting with this man on the couch. He looked to be around in his late thirties, or early forties. He kind of looked old. He had dark blond hair that appears to be thinning. I couldn't exactly see his eyes, since we were behind them. I don't know, maybe it's the glasses that made him look old. Mom's pretty young I guess, being 31 and all. They were still talking in low voices, so they haven't noticed us.

The room was dark, with lit candles everywhere. I glanced behind me on the other side of the stairs to see the kitchen table set up with lit candles also. Oh dear Lord…

"Why is she dating him? Oh, she could do so much better," Ella said and went to go stand near the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "How am I supposed to know? She's probably been dating him for a while now." I walked over to her and signaled to go upstairs quietly. We both walked up the stairs and into her room, and shut the door quietly.

Ella immediately crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me. "Don't mess this up. I know you are."

I rolled my eyes and looked away. "I won't..."

That would've been very convincing if my eye didn't twitch. That happens whenever I lie, unfortunately.

"Don't you _dare_ mess this up for Mom again. Let her be happy this one time!"

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "She's not even divorced yet! _Technically_, she's still married to Dad. She can't just replace him!"

"I thought you hated him? He left us, remember? He cheated on Mom," Ella reminded me and then sighed. "Just let her have fun."

"We don't know if he actually cheated on Mom," I reminded her, too. He just disappeared one day, so we can't automatically assume he cheated on her.

And I do hate him. A lot, really. But…he's still Dad. The fun loving one who cared for Ella, Ari, and I when we were kids. Not the asshole one he was to Mom before he left. And Ari's in college right now, across the country. He doesn't know about this yet…but when he does…

"Still. He left us. We all hate him," she said and collapses on her bed, her arms spread apart. "Just don't scare him off like you do to all her other boyfriends."

I rolled my eyes, and walked towards her door to get out. "I won't…I won't…if he doesn't get on my nerves."

Ella laughed, "Yeah right…"

I gave a short laugh. I sighed and looked at the time. 12:13 a.m., and we have school tomorrow. _Joy_.

"Well, I better go to sleep," I said and smiled at Ella. "Night Ells."

Ella smiled back, and right then I knew she was back to her happy self. "Goodnight Max!" She got up and gave me a quick hug and then whispered. "Just please, I care about Mom, don't mess this up for her. I mean it."

"Alright, I'll try," I said and walked out, shutting the door softly. Mom still doesn't know we're home. I looked down the stairs to see the floor lightly glowing from the candles' light. They were still talking, too. I gave a low grunt and went to my room across the hall. I opened the door and went straight to the bathroom in my room to take a quick shower. After that, I brushed my teeth and went straight to bed.

But I couldn't fall asleep. All I was thinking about was Mom and her new boyfriend, and Dad. This man…it looks like he's the one for Mom. Mom never laughs on her dates. And she looked really, really happy.

And I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

Why can't I find the perfect one? By the looks of it, he makes her look happy. I want someone to make me feel loved, and never cheat on me. Mom's like, 30. I'm 18. Why don't I have a boyfriend? It's been about 3 months since I've dated Sam, and I'm way past him.

Then I got a horrifying thought.

What if I grow old, and wrinkly? Or _worse_. Oh, _God_, what if I die as an old cat lady?

I shuddered at that and turn over under my sheets. I tried not to think about that horrifying thought, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Max, I really love you and all, but please just pick up the slack and at least get a C in those classes. Math and French are your only weaknesses. Science is okay, for now. But seriously. All the other subjects are fine with you. What is <em>up<em>?"

Nudge was ranting again. That was the only thing I heard before she started talking about shoes, so I zoned out.

"I don't even know. Guess those teachers don't know how to teach," I said after she was done talking and buried my head in my folded arms at lunch. Nudge, Ella, Tess, J.J., and Iggy were sitting with me at lunch. There were a bunch of other people that I know on the other side, but I they were involved in their own conversation.

"You need a tutor," Tess said and then added, "At least for French."

"Yeah, I could give you math tips. So you'll be fine there. But I'm not taking French. Who's in your class?" asked J.J.

I looked up and thought about it for a minute before saying, "Everyone in that class are douchebags. No one's tutoring me. I'll be fine."

"Fang's in that class. He should tutor you, since you know, you have a crush on him," Iggy said wiggling his eyebrows at me. I scoffed and shoved him away.

"I do not! Why would I like him? He obviously has a girlfriend, Lissa Hart," I said in an obvious tone. "Anyways, he's not my type." My right eye twitched. Dammit. They'll know I'm lying.

In reality, Fang is my type. But was I going to say that out loud? Nope.

Iggy started snickering. I turned around and glared at him.

No one's tutoring me. I'll be fine on my own…right?

* * *

><p>"Avez-vous toutes les études pour vous test?" asked Mrs. Martin. I honestly had no clue what she just said. Her rule was to talk French the whole class, and if you talk English, she won't answer you.<p>

"Oui," most of the class answered.

I, however, did not answer. What the fuck was she saying?

"Maximum? Êtes-vous prêt?" Mrs. Martin came up to me, a packet in her hand.

"…What?"

Mrs. Martin sighed and gave me the packet of papers anyways. I looked down and knew immediately I was going to fail the test. I groaned mentally.

I glanced over at Fang, but he was already on the second page. Good God man…

So for the rest of the class, I just sat there, looking as dumb as ever, staring at the test. What is this? How am I going to pass this?

I tried my best to solve for the first question. But I couldn't. So I guessed.

Class was then over, and I was about to get up when Mrs. Martin came and stood in front of my desk. "You need a tutor."

"Uh, thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll manage," I said and started to get up but she stopped me.

"No you won't. You know nothing in this class. Here, take this- you better not throw this paper away- and ask one of these people to tutor you. You two could set up a time and date. Just please, Maximum, I care about you. I want you to pass this class."

I glanced at the piece of paper, and saw a list of people who were smart who were taking French. I gave a deep sigh and said, "Fine."

"Great! I expect you to have at least a B for our next test," Mrs. Martine said and smiled at me. "Now hurry along, don't be late for the next class."

"Alright, bye," I said and smiled back.

And that's when I clearly looked at the paper and who was on it. And that's when I noticed Fang Martinez's name.

Aw, dammit.

* * *

><p>Nudge and Ella were helping me choose a person on the list. We were standing in the school's parking lot, in front of my car.<p>

We crossed out 10 people, only two remain.

Dylan and Fang.

You see, I would choose Dylan, but he's friends with Sam. And I do _not_ like Sam. I hate Sam.

So that's where we are now.

"Just call Fang, Max! He won't bite!" Nudge said and shoved her phone in my face. I heard Ella laugh, but I dismissed it.

"Uh, why not Dylan?"

"'Cause Sam could be over at his house anytime!" Ella reasoned. "Call Fang!"

I really don't want too...I don't like Fang.

I felt my shoulders sag in defeat. I reached over for the phone, and Ella and Nudge went inside the car to wait while I dialed his phone number. It ringed two times before he answered.

"Yo," Fang's deep, smooth voice said on the other line. Oh great, now my stomach's starting to hurt.

"Listen, Fang-"

"Hold on, is this Max?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Alright, go on."

"Mrs. Martin thinks I need a tutor, so she gave me your number. Do you think you could tutor me in French? You don't have to, I always have Dylan. I didn't even want to call you. I really hate you, just saying." (My eye twitched here.)

I heard him chuckle. "Sure you do, Maxie."

"I do. With a passion from the bottom of my heart."

"Mhmm. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

I groaned and then snapped, "Look. It's just a simple question! Answer yes, or answer no!"

"I'll do it."

"...You will?"

"Sure. What do I have to lose?"

I rolled my eyes and was about to hang up when I remembered something.

"Oh, and Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"What time should I be at your house?"

"At 7. My parents are going to a restaurant and my sister's with her friend. You know where my house is, right?"

"The brick one?"

"Yep. It's a date then. Bye." And he shut the phone. In my face. _Rude_.

I walked to the driver's side and climbed inside. Nudge and Ella instantly started talking about purses.

The only words throughout the whole car ride that kept replaying in my mind was 'It's a date then.'

It's is _not_ a date.

**Did you think this chapter was long enough? And do you guys think this story's good so far?**

**Okay, the translation for what Mrs. Martin said-**

Avez-vous toutes les études pour le test?= Did you all study for the test?

Oui= Yes.

Êtes-vous prêt?= Are you ready?

**I used Google Translate, since my French isn't the best. **

**I swear, all I get is Story Alerts and Favorite Story Alerts from you guys. I got like, 60 last time. Please review. It's not that hard. I update much faster if you do review. It gets me motivated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Whaddup yo. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but it's summerrrr! Woooo! So I'm gonna try my best to update more. This chapter sucks, just giving you guys a heads up. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Maximum Ride. **

**Max**

I honestly don't want to go to Fang's house. But you probably already knew that.

I've known Fang ever since kindergarten. We weren't friends, but we weren't exactly enemies. He'd just be there…in class. We wouldn't talk at all. Over the years, we'd bump into each other and such, but we still wouldn't talk. It was until high school, when he started to sleep with every girl he sees, was when I started to loathe him. What a man whore. I see girls all the time broken hearted from a break up he had with them. It disgusts me, really. They sit in the bathroom stalls crying, wishing that Fang would accept them. Ha.

And here I am, about to go to his freakin' house.

Joy.

"Ella, I am not wearing that…that thing…" I said as I pointed at the frilly pink skirt Ella was holding.

Ella huffed and said, "Max, please, dress pretty for once in your life."

"I am not going to dress up pretty for that douche. Now, excuse me, I have to get ready," I said walking past her to my room, but I paused for a second. "And it's not a date; I just need to pass French."

"Fine, do whatever you want," Ella sighed. "But just take this shirt and keep it with you, we really need to go shopping for you soon."

I laughed, "Shopping…yeah sure, whatever." I walked straight to my room, and shut the door behind me.

I have clothes, I just don't try. What I usually wear to school is like, a pair of jeans and an old T. That's it, really.

Hmm…now what am I going to wear…

I dragged my feet to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After that, I put on some dark blue skinny jeans, and that white v-neck shirt Ella gave me, and black sweat shirt, since it was getting kinda chilly. I waited for my hair to completely dry, so I could let my long, light brown, caramel hair to fall down my shoulders naturally.

I looked into the mirror and decided this was good enough, and walked to my bag to get my French book and a notebook. I walked downstairs, wore my worn out gray converse and hollered, "I'll be back in an hour!"

Sighing, I shut the door behind me and walked lazily down the street.

I hate this.

I hate everything.

Just kill me now.

As I was thinking these thoughts, I reached Fang's big brick house and took a deep breath.

I can do this.

I walked slowly up the steps to his house and rang the doorbell. Then I waited. I looked up to see the house illuminated from the inside, and my stomach started doing backflips.

Okay, I could leave before he knows it's me, just turn around and act like you didn't ring the doorbell, I think to myself and turn around. But I couldn't leave, cause that douche had already opened the door. Damn.

"…Max? What are you doing?"

I whipped around and gave an awkward laugh, "Uh, _nothing_. Nothing at all. What are _you_ doing?"

I suck at lying.

"Opening the door so you could come inside?" He sarcastically guessed and opened the door wider. I rolled my eyes and walked past him. His hand brushed my ass, don't know if it was accident or not, but I swatted it away, giving him a glare. He just smirked and gestured towards the living room.

I looked around me. He actually had a nice house. It felt comfy, like it wasn't a dull place, if you know what I mean.

"Welcome to my lovely abode," I heard his deep, smooth voice say behind me. He then walked up in front of me. "Make yourself at home."

I scoffed. "No thanks," I replied and walked right past him and plopped down on the big couch, taking the whole room up. I stretched and made sure the pillow below me took up most of what I couldn't reach. Fang walked up in front of me and raised his eyebrows and gave a breathy laugh.

I looked down to what he was wearing, and it made my throat dry for some reason. He wore these dark wash jeans, that were…like, riding down his hips, showing the top of his black boxers. Black. Should've seen that one coming. His shirt was this tight black shirt, that emphasized his arms. Dear God…

"Move your legs," he told me. I saw his eyes skim down my legs for a second. He side glanced back at my face.

I smirked, enjoying this. "No."

"Alright, well-" I felt two large hands on my calves and then all of a sudden I was on the floor.

"What the hell, Fang?" I snapped and looked at him, turning back in an awkward way to glare at him. "You didn't have to do that."

The corner of his mouth lifted up and he shrugged. "I needed to sit down."

"And you couldn't sit on the other couches available here?" I gestured to the five other chairs and sofas in the room.

"No, I couldn't. Cause I have this illness, you know, where I have to sit down here- _just_ this couch," he replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "Just come here, we need to get started."

I do not like his sarcasm.

"Ew, no, I'm not sitting near you. It's bad enough I have to breathe the same air as you," I said and scrunched up my nose in disgust. Fang ran his hand through his hair. His long, soft, beautiful black hair that's flips like…so...

"God, Max, just fucking come here so I could know what you know so far in French. You want to pass French, don't you? Just come here," Fang huffed.

I sighed, knowing he was right, and got up. I sat down, making sure there was space between us.

Shockingly, he wasn't that bad of a teacher. He knew what he was talking about. The whole session was easy, and French isn't that hard.

The session ended, and we just sat there, awkwardly staring at the ground. Well I was, he was pretty much staring at me with those dark eyes of his. It got hot suddenly, and I took my sweatshirt off and hung it off the side of the couch.

Then, all of a sudden, he got up and started walking towards the kitchen door.

"You hungry? I made some mac and cheese before you came," he called back and looked at me through the open window. My heart started beating faster for some dumb reason, and I nodded.

"Uh…sure," I said and got up. I walked towards the door, and he was already putting some mac and cheese into bowls and then set them on the table. He sat down in a chair, and so did I, next to him.

"Sorry this isn't a gourmet meal or anything, but I couldn't make chicken alfredo in two hours. I had to drop off my sister at her friend's house," he said and gave me a quick smile before he started to eat. I heard my stomach rumble and realized how hungry I am, so I ate too.

We made small talk, but he was staring mostly at my chest the whole time. I wore a v-neck. Nothing bad at all. Not at all like Lissa's shirts. And it didn't even reveal much, my boobs were inside my shit. It was the shirt Ella gave me anyways. I look down and I felt my stomach drop and swore under my breath. I saw my teal bra's outline through it and I felt my face go hot. You could only see the color mainly, but still, it was embarrassing.

"Stop staring at my chest, my eyes are up here," I snapped at him and his head quickly jerked up to meet my eyes, like he zoned out on my boobs.

"I uh- sorry," he stuttered and got up quickly to put his bowl in the sink. He turned around while I was getting up and I set my bowl in the sink as well.

I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. I remembered me being always taller than him in elementary and middle school. But now, he looked to be around 6 feet. He'd grown so much since that last time I really looked at him. I looked around the kitchen, thinking. I was around 5'6, so my forehead reached to his neck. Well, I was looking directly at it, so I looked back up again.

Oh wait, I need to thank him for the food.

"Thanks for the mac and cheese, it was really good. The best I ever had," I said and didn't know what else to do, so I smiled.

Oh god, don't smile, don't! He'll take advantage of you!

I dropped the smile just as quick.

"Yeah?" he smiled and I nodded my head. "Well I'm glad you liked it," he said and stared at my eyes. I felt uncomfortable so I averted my eyes and looked at my wrist.

"Hm, well, will you look at the time…"

I didn't have a watch.

"Max, you don't have a watch," he rolled his eyes.

"But it's still time for me to leave; it's what, 7:58? I should get going," I said and walked out to the living room, grabbing my notebook and made my way to the door. Fang followed me, and when I turned back, he nodded.

"Alright, come every Tuesday at 7," he said and I nodded my head.

"Okay," I opened the door and turned back again and smiled. "Thanks, for tutoring me and stuff."

"No problem," he smiled back. I felt something weird inside me do a flip.

"Bye," I walked out and didn't wait for an answer, cause what I was dreading was happening.

I was starting to have feelings for Fang. They're showing up again.

**Sorry for the mistakes in here if I had any. I typed this chapter quick. I'm gonna update more this summer.**

**Oh yeah, I made a lot of mistakes last chapter, and you guys told me in the reviews. So let's just pretend Max's mom is 41, and it's Lissa Hart, not Walker. Iggy is Iggy Walker. I didn't do the math tbh for Dr. Martinez's age. Alright, thanks for telling me guys! **

**Please review! I read all of them, so tell me what you think? If I get a good amount of reviews, like maybe ten, I'll update very soon! Thank you:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER**

**I WILL TELL YOU **

**So I saw a spider and it looked like it was dead cause it was scrunched up and it was in a ball. So I'm like- hey let's pick this up and throw it away cause I freakin' hate spiders. So I go get a tissue and went to pick it up and then out of the blue it spRINGS UP ON ME DEAR GOD. So I squeal/panic and I bacK THE FRICK AWAY SO FAST AND I SPRINT TO GO GET A SHOE TO CRUSH THAT STUPID THING AND I DO, but that spider gave me a hEARt attack OKAY so in the middle of typing this, I had to stop because I was in major shock**

**All in all, I hate spiders with a passion. They need to go extinct. **

**Okay, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Duh.**

**Max**

Well this won't turn out well, I thought to myself.

I ran my hair down my now messed up ponytail, and let it lose. I decided to go to Iggy's house, cause honestly, I don't want to be bombarded with questions when I get home.

I walked slowly down the street, enjoying the little things I've never noticed before. Like the sun setting, making the sky turn into this pink-orange blend in the sky. I looked up to the sky and saw two birds flying ahead of me, probably going to their nests. I glanced to the right to see those small white flowers on the grass, having that orange tint on them.

Everything was peaceful.

I reached Iggy's house and took a deep breath, enjoying the nice cool air run through my lungs. I rang the doorbell. I heard small footsteps and a "Gazzy, get the door, will ya!".

The door opened, and there stood Gazzy, with the biggest smile on his face. "Hi Max!"

"Hey kiddo!" I said and walked in, gave him a quick hug, and closed the door behind me. I looked around the house and noticed the kitchen and the hallway was trashed. I scoffed mentally-_ Iggy_.

"What happened here?" I said and walked around, examining the place.

I heard him sheepishly laugh, and I looked back to see him scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Nothing, just…experimenting with Iggy, that's all," he said in a rush and ran out.

I laughed and nodded my head. "Okay, experimenting. Got it!" I called out to him. I looked down and noticed some green glob on the tip of my shoe. I scrunched my nose.

Ew, _gross_.

I walked up the stairs to Iggy's room, where I can see the door open with clothes and comic books flowing out on the ground. I huffed and walked over them, to see Iggy lying on the ground, on his stomach, with a red and blue wire in each hand and a bazillion other colored wires in front of him.

This is getting out of hand.

"Iggy, what the hell are you doing?" I asked him and he looked back and smirked a devious smile.

Oh no, this can't be good.

"Well, _Maxie_, I'm trying to figure out how to connect these wires together," he said and turned back around. "See that small box there? I'm trying to make a bomb out of it so I could let it rip in school."

I sighed and groaned, "Iggy, you can't get suspended again! Are you crazy! Why are you even doing this?"

"I'm trying to prove a point."

Is he being serious?

"Point! _Point_! What _point_? This isn't healthy! You already got suspended three times this year," I snapped and walked up to him and crouched down. "You're going to get expelled, you know."

Iggy looked up and smiled. "That's why I'm not going to get caught. Right when I throw this in the boys' locker room, I'll sprint out and meet Derek up front! It'll stink up the whole locker room. Jones will never know what hit him," he chuckled and continued connecting wires of all sorts of colors together.

I rolled my eyes. This guy, Jones, said that he didn't believe Iggy could make a bomb out of anything. Which he can. Let's just say Iggy won't let it rest at that.

Whatever, I warned him.

"Okay, but don't come crying to me when you're not allowed to step foot near the school," I warned him and sat down next to him. I looked around his room, seeing green goop on his closet doors and all sorts of dirty laundry everywhere. It stank in here. "You have to get this cleaned up, man. It's getting worse each time I come here. And I'm not talking about the pile of clothes everywhere. It stinks in here."

Iggy looked around and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? My room hasn't been this clean since four months ago," he said and sniffed the air. "And it smells fine to me."

I think I threw up a little.

"Alright, whatever you say," I said and watched him work a little. I watched his long fingers work through the tangles of wires. He used a lot of wrenches and screwdrivers to bolt things together, too. I don't know how he doesn't get confused about the wires and stuff. I guess it's his passion.

Out of nowhere, Iggy asked, "So how was that date with Fang?"

I felt my cheeks turn hot a little. "It was not a date! He's my tutor for French now."

"Ah, I see. But did it go well? Did you end up stabbing him with a knife?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," I said dryly, with no humor. "I'm not _that_ violent."

He turned his head and gave me that look I was so used to.

"Okay, fine, but I wouldn't do that! I would consider that consequences before I stab him. Duh," I reasoned and pushed him away lightly.

"Uh huh, sure you would," he said and lifted the wrench to tighten a bolt on the small, grey box, after the wires was piled in there. "Now don't change the subject. How was it?" He stopped working and sat up in front of me.

Honestly? It was good and kinda fun. But was I _really_ gonna say? _Nope_.

"Horrible," I told him and felt my eye twitch. Without _my_ permission. That's the ultimate betrayal, your own body not listening to you.

"Really? Fang isn't the type to make a date-"

"Tutor session!"

"-a horrible experience. He's a gentleman about these things, you know. Classy."

I shrugged him off and stood up. "It just was. He was his typical jerky self."

Iggy nodded and got up too. We both walked downstairs to his kitchen to get something to eat, and surprise, surprise, it was a mess too.

"Where the fuck are your parents?" I asked him and flicked a dirty sock off the table. Iggy walked over to the refrigerator and got out leftovers- spaghetti - and set it on the counter.

"Didn't Fang tell you? Both of our parents went to some restaurant together," he said while putting the plate of spaghetti in the microwave and turning it on.

"And you managed to trash the house in what, two hours? That's some talent, Iggy," I said sarcastically and smirked.

He chuckled and said, "Well I do try."

I laughed slightly at his wonderful remark. The microwave went off and it started beeping, signaling that the spaghetti was done heating. So we ate, and yes I know, I have a huge appetite. I ate an hour ago at Fang's house, but I'm still hungry. Sue me.

While we were eating, my phone went off.

I pulled it out of my back pocket and looked down at the screen.

Ella.

Oh _God_.

I set my fork down and looked up to see Iggy giving me a confused look. "It's Ella."

I had the satisfaction in seeing him blush slightly. I smirked and pressed the 'answer' button on my phone.

"Hey Ella."

"Max? Why aren't you home yet! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" I heard her say.

"Yeah, well, I stopped by at Iggy's."

It was silent. "Oh. Why didn't you ask me to come with you?"

Dear God, not this again.

She likes Iggy. A lot.

"Ells, I was walking home and it was a quick decision. I decided to just say hi to him, that's all."

I saw Iggy raise an eyebrow here, but chose to ignore it.

"Alright. Whatever. By the way, mom's wondering where you are, so you should get home soon."

"Mkay, I'm coming."

"Okay, bye." And I hung up.

I pushed my chair back and stood up, put the dishes in the sink, and said, "Thanks Igs, the food was great." I smiled at him and he smiled back and stood up.

"Uh- say hi to Ella for me?" he asked nervously.

I laughed and nodded my head and gave him quick hug. "Will do."

I walked out the door and the night chill hit me hard. I walked back into Iggy's backyard and went across the small forest that led up to another neighborhood- mine. I walked down the street and I reached my house, but Ella was already waiting for me on the front porch.

She squealed and ran down the steps until she stood right in front of me and started jumping up and down with joy.

"How was it? What happened? How did you feel? Was this date the best date ever? Did-"

I laughed and nodded my head. "I'll tell you everything when we get to my room, yeah?"

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>I sat down lazily in homeroom, putting my head down from exhaustion. I couldn't go to sleep last night at all.<p>

Let me tell you how it went- or really, what I was thinking-

Fang. Fang. Fang. _HOT_. Fang. Fang. Fang…

No joke, that's what I've been thinking while staring up at the ceiling. All _freakin_' night.

Agh, I never asked for this! Why can't he just get hit by a car so I'll never see him again?

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up to see Tess smiling in front of me.

"Heeeyyy," I stretched out and yawned right afterwards. I sat up and put my hand under my chin to keep me up right.

"So? How'd it go?"

"Huh?" I said tiredly and tilted my head slightly. What was she talking about?

"With Fang! And why are you so tired, did you not get sleep last night?"

Oh. Right. _Fang_.

"Er- no, I couldn't. I don't know why, I guess it was just one of those nights," I shrugged and I heard the bell ring. We stood up and walked out together. "And the tutor session with Fang? It was fine, nothing really happened."

"_Mhmm_, sure it didn't," she said and wiggled her eyebrows.

We were walking down the busy hallway to our next class, English.

I laughed, now slightly more awake, and nudged her slightly with my shoulder, "Nothing did happen, though!"

We walked into English class and sat down next to each other. He gave us a pop quiz, and all that crap, and nothing happened, like the usual.

At the end of the class, the teacher lets us do whatever we want since he was done teaching us for the day. Tess and I and a few other people talked, but something caught my while we were talking.

Someone with red hair.

Sam was in this class too, and he had Lissa sitting on his desk, him in a chair. They were giggling and flirting with each other. Lissa was leaning down next to his ear and whispered something. He smirked and nodded his head. Then she began kissing his ear, and down his jaw, thinking nobody will notice. But I did.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to Tess. She was watching them too, but then she said something that really got to me.

"Isn't she dating Fang?"

**Please review! I didn't get a lot of reviews last chapter, but I updated anyways cause I felt bad for not updating that much. Just type in whatever down there! They give me motivation, yo. And I read every one of them. **

**So yep, please _review_! Thanks:) **


	7. Chapter 7

**See? Told you I would update very soon! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. I only own the plot. **

**Max**

Okay I'm not one for violence or anything…

Who am I kidding?

As much as I hate Lissa, and as much as I _really_ wanted to turn around and not give a fuck about it, I knew I had to something.

Don't get me wrong, I could care less what Sam and Lissa do. But she's dating someone. Fang, specifically. And you can't just cheat on someone like that! It's not right.

And by the looks of it, Sam's trying to win me back. Which is _not_ working, let me tell you. His eyes keep on averting to me during their make out session, while his hands slide slowly down Lissa's fragile, small frame. I scoffed and turned around, crossing my arms across my chest. He thinks I'm jealous? _Puh_-lease.

"Well?" Tess screamed whispered to me. I raise an eyebrow. What the hell does she expect me to do?

"What?"

"Aren't you going to do something?"

I knew she was going to say that. I groaned and turned around.

"Yo!" I scream at them, and Sam pulls back slightly, looking at me. "Get a room!" Lissa side glanced at me, smirked, and pulled Sam back to her to keep on kissing her. Well I tried.

"See?" I said, jerking my head back. I put my hand under my chin and just looked straight ahead. I honestly don't know how the teacher isn't noticing this.

"That's not what I meant! She's cheating on Fang!" Tess said and glared at them. "Sam shouldn't be doing this!" Tess just _has_ to be the nice one, does she.

"Well you know what, Tess? I don't care. She's trying to get back at me when I don't even know what I did to her. She can suck faces with anyone, for all I care," I said looking at them slightly. Tess raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

But you know what?

I did care. I really hate Fang's jerk self and big ego and all, but he shouldn't be heartbroken. Not like this.

Not like me. How Sam cheated on _me_.

I got up and looked for the teacher. He wasn't in the room. Well that explains a lot. I walked over to Lissa and glared at her, knowing she can feel it. She broke away from Sam.

"What! God, you're like, bursting my bubble!" she said and held Sam's hand. Everyone went quiet, watching us. I can feel Sam staring at me; I could sense him wanting to tell me something. But was I going to listen to that bastard? Nope!

"God, and you're like, annoying everybody here!" I mocked her, using her God awful tone. "You think by kissing Sammy boy here in front of everyone will make me jealous? No one cares, Lissa." She glared at me, and I just stood there all calm, cool, and collected. "Oh, and aren't you dating someone?"

Her eyes widened and she frowned. _Jackpot_.

"Hm, someone by the name of, oh I don't know, _Fang _fucking_ Martinez_?"

"No!" She got off the desk and went to stand in front of me, narrowing her bright blue eyes at me. She was short, a head shorter than me. She was also really skinny. No fat or muscle at all. It was really gross. But unfortunately, she was _really_ pretty, I have to admit.

"Ah, Lissa, but I think you are. And Fang's going to be _devastated_ that you're cheating on him behind his back, yes?"

She didn't say anything.

"I think my work here's done," I said in my sassy voice, closing the deal, and walked back smoothly to my desk, in front of everyone. I sat down next to my group of friends. Tess had her mouth open in shock. I smirked.

"Wow Max, that was awesome," Tess grinned at me. "I think I saw someone recording the whole scene on their phone!"

"Serves that bitch right," I muttered and looked at them. Lissa wasn't touching Sam anymore, they were just sitting there awkwardly. Her face as red as her hair. I don't even know why I was this angry, maybe because Sam cheated on me and I felt horrible, and I didn't want Fang to find out on his own- like I did? Or maybe because I-dare I say it- cared about him?

_Psh_, no…

I hate him, what are you talking about!

No. _Not protective at all_. I just needed to tell her off for cheating on someone, that's all.

And because she's a slut.

But Fang cheats on every girl! Right?

Right.

Then why did I do it?

I groaned and put my head in my arms on my desk, trying to stop thinking about the whole thing. "Max…? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, sure," I said. It was muffled by my jacket sleeve though. I glanced up to see Tess nod her head slowly.

"You know you're going to be telling Fang about this, right?" Tess said smirking at me. I shot up immediately. What? No!

"Why me?" I snapped and furrowed my eyebrows. Tess sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by Molly, this girl sitting next to us.

"Because you're the one that stopped her and told her she was cheating on Fang. And we all know Lissa isn't going to tell him what happened."

I sighed. She was right.

"…_and_ you're the one that likes him…" she whispered to Tess and they both giggled.

"Hey, I heard that! And I don't like him!" I said really loudly, making a few people turn their heads to us. I don't like him, seriously, why does everybody think that?

I mean, yeah, he's gorgeous, but his personality isn't the best. Therefore, I shall not fall for his looks. Just his personality. If I _do_ fall, that is.

The bell rang, and it was time for out next class. The rest of the day passed by really slow. It was like time stopped and everything went by in slo mo. The next class, the next, and so on. Then lunch- the best part of the day. Then more classes and the next thing you know, it was time to leave.

I saw Fang throughout the day, but I ignored him. Every time he'd look at me, I'd turn my head away, having my hair cover my face. I know, I know, it was very immature of me, but what do you expect me to do! I didn't want to tell him about Lissa.

But the end of the day came very fast and I had to get it over with. We were all standing in the parking lot, under this big tree. Iggy, Nudge, Tess, and J.J. were all standing next to me. But Tess and J.J. weren't really paying attention; they were talking about the mall and stuff.

Iggy and Nudge knew and when Tess told them, Iggy screamed- "LIKE A BOSS!" at lunch and I swear, you could hear a pin drop after he said that stupid line. Everyone stared at our table. I face palmed myself and turned away from Iggy, trying to act like I didn't know him.

"So are you going to tell him? What's the plan? Try not to say it in front of Lissa-" Iggy slapped his hand across her mouth before she actually started talking.

"I'm working on it, Nudge," I said while leaning against the tree and chewing my bottom lip nervously, glancing at Fang every few minutes.

It was nerve wracking, okay! I'm not one to ruin relationships and I didn't want to be involved in this mess. Everyone knew what happened and honest to God I don't know why no one has told Fang yet.

"Well," I sighed and got off the tree, "here goes nothing."

I walked towards Fang and his group of jocks. I saw Fang lean his head back and laugh out loud at a joke someone said, while everybody laughed along with him. He had a really nice laugh.

I was next to them, but they didn't notice, since this tall guy was telling a story about getting into one girl's pants and what not and then failing and stuff, because she didn't want to give her virginity up to him. All the guys booed, and patted him sympathetically on his shoulder.

This was really gay. What the fuck.

I coughed, hoping to catch all their attention.

It didn't work.

"Hey!" I snapped and all of them turned around towards me, looking down. They were all really tall. I heard a catcall and a 'damn,' from a few other people. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest. Fang finally saw me, since he was mostly in the middle, and raised his eyebrow.

"Max?" he said and walked towards me, while nudging some people away so he can actually get through to me. "What are you doing here?"

I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by this one idiot saying, "Max? That's your name? That's fucking hot."

This other guy chuckled and added, "Mhm. I wouldn't mind to get her in my-"

"Okay! Let's not get too ahead of yourselves, shall we? We all know that's not going to happen, so keep dreaming bub," I said to all of them, and then narrowed it down to that guy I cut off.

"Dang, she's fierce too? This girl's off the charts!" another guy joined in.

I scoffed and raised my eyebrows, "Is he being serious?" I asked Fang, but he didn't hear me. Fang, by the looks of it, wasn't taking this well. I saw his jaw twitch and he glared at all of them and told them to "shut the fuck up."

Is he okay?

He put his hand on the small of my back and walked off beside me, away from those womanizing jerks. He led me next to his car at the end of the parking lot, away from everyone, and crossed his arms, looking suspicious. I bit my lip and leaned against his car somewhat. Can you guess what color it was?

"Uh, Fang, there's no easy way to say this…" I said and looked at him deeply in his eyes. I zoned out for a few seconds but I snapped out of my daze. He had pretty eyes.

"What? Is everything okay?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Mmm…" I trailed off, biting my lips, and looked away for a second and then look up at his face. "It's Lissa."

He raised an eyebrow. "What about her?"

I looked down at my shoes. "She uh- well I saw her with Sam in English today. They were making out and I knew she was dating you. I confronted her about it," I said quietly. I looked up to see Fang's eyebrow's furrowed together. He looked mad, confused, but not totally furious. "She's cheating on you."

"Wait- Sam Harris? Why the fuck was your boyfriend kissing my girlfriend?"

"_My_ _boyfriend_? Let me get one thing straight here- I broke up with him two months ago, alright? So don't blame this on me," I said, trying my best to control the anger bubble inside me. He just nodded his head. And kept nodding.

It was quiet. I didn't dare to say anything, knowing if I did, he was going to go off.

We heard really loud giggling, and both of our heads snapped up to see Lissa and Sam, his arm around her shoulders, walking together towards Sam's car.

Oh, no, this is _really_ bad.

I heard Fang grunt and I looked up to see his emotionless mask on. I couldn't tell what he was feeling. But you could tell by his dark eyes that he was _pissed_. Before I could do anything he dashed off towards them.

"…Fang?" I said quietly and looked dumbly at his retreating back. "Wait, Fang!" I said loudly and ran towards him. I clutched his arm to hold him back, planting my feet on the ground.

I knew this wasn't going to turn out hot.

"Fang, seriously, it's not worth it. Don't do anything you'll regret!" I tried to hold him back, but I couldn't. Fang was really strong. I saw a few people look at us. He glanced at me, obviously annoyed, and pulled his arm away from my grasp without struggle at all. All I could do now was helplessly watch.

"Lissa!" he called out. Everyone in the parking lot was now watching us, including Iggy and Nudge. It was deathly quiet. Lissa's head jerked around to see Fang and her eyes widened. Sam looked at Fang coming their way, and furrowed his eyebrows. "What the hell?"

"F-Fang. It's not what it looks like-"

"Oh, making out with Sam in class? Allowing him to put his arm across your shoulders, knowing very well you had a boyfriend. You know, I could've cheated on you with anyone in this dump. But I didn't. You know why? Because I actually kind of liked you. And I actually fucking cared about your feelings," Fang snapped.

"No! Please, Fang! I'm sorry!" She pushed Sam away from her and walked towards Fang. "Please, I didn't mean to. I won't do it again!" She cried and helplessly clutched his arm. He looked down at her, arms crossed across his chest, no emotion at _all_. It was really scary, I admit.

Sam wasn't helping her. He wasn't standing up for her. Some kind of guy he is, really. He was just standing there in the background, watching it all.

Black tears were streaming down her face, her mascara and eyeliner was ruined. Bascially her whole makeup was. "I'm sorry-"

"Sorry won't cut it this time, Lissa. We're over." And he walked away. Just like that.

Everybody was staring at Sam and Lissa. Lissa was wiping her tears away, which really didn't help, because she kept crying some more.

I was walking quietly back to Nudge and Iggy when all of a sudden I hear a screechy "You!"

I whipped my head around to see Lissa's perfectly manicured finger pointing my way, all the way across the lot.

I raised my eyebrows and looked around dramatically left and right to see if she was talking to anyone else. But I knew she was talking to me. Then I pointed to myself and mouthed, "Me?"

"You ruin everything! This is all your fault! He wouldn't have found out if it weren't for you!" She kept on screeching and sobbing, and by the end, I couldn't understand anything she was saying. I made sure she saw my smirk, and I left, just like that.

Making sure everyone saw.

* * *

><p>The next day of school, everyone was either- cheering me on, staring, or smiling at me. Like I was a hero or something.<p>

I don't know why either. I don't get it. It's not like I saved a kitten from a tree. Or saved someone's freakin' life, for crying out loud!

But I _was_ enjoying the compliments. _Very _nice compliments, if I do say so myself.

You know, usually after a breakup, the person in the relationship would shun him/herself out from the world a few days. Wouldn't you think after a break up, that a person wouldn't go near anyone? Much less a few weeks?

Not Nicholas Martinez, that's for sure.

Nudge and I were walking towards my locker, getting ready to get my stuff and leave the school, when I saw him.

Kissing another _girl_!

Oh my God.

He had this bright blond haired bimbo pressed against him, making out like the world depended on it. But it was against his locker.

Well at least it was _his_ locker this time.

"Max!" Nudge gasped and looked at Fang horrified. She couldn't believe it either, Fang getting over Lissa that quick. They were dating since the beginning of winter last year. That's a long time, even for them!

Why wasn't he mourning over her? It took me a two weeks to get over Sam completely. What the heck!

I grunted and walked over to my locker and opened it. I grabbed all my stuff, making sure I had everything to take home with me. They were really close to me, Fang had her pressed up against his locker, but I ignored them. They kept moving this way and that. I glanced at them with disgust. Fang eye's caught mine; he looked me deeply in my eyes while he was kissing her. I narrowed my eyes at him and shut my locker with force and walked away.

"Let's go Nudge," I mumbled and we both walked out of the school together.

**Okay so apparently the last Maximum Ride book, Nevermore, is coming out August 6. Woo! But I really don't want this series to end. FANG BETTER BE BACK WITH MAX OR I WILL PERSONALLY FIND JAMES PATTERSON AND SHOOT HIM IF SHE ENDS UP WITH DYLAN OKAY. **

**As promised, here's your chapter. Alright, do the same thing as last time- review a lot. See how fast I updated? I'll do it again if it happens again!**

**So _review_, por favor! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I took so long, really, I am. I just have a lot of homework and school stuff going on. **

**This chapter is more of a filler, if anything. **

**Max**

Okay. That wasn't the outcome I was expecting.

I was walking home from school with Nudge, just talking simple stuff. I replied absentminded though; my mind was on what happened today. I wasn't expecting him to get another girlfriend- or should I say slut per week- that quick. Ugh, what am I talking about? He is Fang Martinez after all, he gets whatever he wants.

Don't get me wrong, I am happy they broke up, thank god I warned him. Now I won't see those two sucking faces in front of my locker every day.

But he didn't even thank me for telling him that his girlfriend was cheating on him! And what do I get in return?

Nothing!

I shook my head slightly, trying to get him and the past events out of my mind. Nudge just kept on rambling about these shoes she saw yesterday, and I just nodded, staring straight ahead.

We reached the place where two streets crossed and we said our goodbyes and were off different directions. Nudge lived three streets away. It's kind of weird how almost everyone lives fairly close to me. Very cliché.

I finally reached my house and went inside, going straight to the TV to get my mind off things. I was flipping through the channels, minding my own business, when I felt someone sit next to me.

I turned to my right and saw Ari grinning this huge smile. I cocked an eyebrow and glanced at the TV, then him again, to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

"Ari?"

"Hey Max," he smiled.

"When the hell did you get back?" I asked laughing and punching his arm playfully. He pulled me by my shoulders and gave me a huge, half laying hug on the couch.

"Gee, missed you too Max," he said sarcastically and pulled back. I flashed a smile at him and gave him a quick proper hug. It's been so long! "So how's my little sister doing?"

I scoffed and was about to say something witty, because I wasn't really 'little', but I decided to ignore the comment. "Fine. Nothing really happening, just the start of senior year," I said nonchalantly. He nodded his head while giving me this mocking smile.

Allow me to explain: Ari's my older brother, by two years. He's in college. And he is probably back for a break for a month or something.

"Nothing really happening, eh? Are you sure there isn't anything else?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Ari, nothing. I-" We heard a car beep outside.

"Oh gotta go Max! My friends are picking me up to go to their house to chill," he said while getting up.

"What? But I'm your sister! I just saw you!"

"And I'll be seeing more of you. It's their last day here," he said putting his basketball shoes on. I rolled my eyes again.

"Fine, douchebag. Leave me. I see how it is."

He laughed and shook his head. "Bye Maxie!" And shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Since my mom was back to dating again, Ella and I have been sitting in my room some of the nights. We really didn't want to disturb her. It's been three dates so far, and it's obvious she's trying to fine the "one", even though that's all a load of bullcrap. But I respect it.<p>

Ari wasn't back either. I don't know where that boy is. I barely saw him today.

"What's his name again?" Ella asked while painting her toenails on the floor. I was throwing this rubber ball against the wall and it'd come back to me. I turned my head and looked at her bright pink toes.

"Johnny? I don't know. It starts with a J though," I said unsure. I kept on chucking the ball against the wall.

"What happened to that other guy we saw a few days ago?"

"Not her type, I guess."

Ella stood up and sat on my bed next to me. "Are you okay? You seem a little…down. Ever since we got back from school."

I turned to look at her while raising an eyebrow. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Just wondering," she sighed and started to rub off the excessive nail polish that got on her skin, near the sides of the nail. After five minutes she huffed and asked, "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

I groaned, "Yes Ella! Nothing is wrong!"

"You just seem sad. While I was walking back to my locker at the end of the day, you seemed bummed out about something and Nudge saw me and shook her head and you wouldn't talk at all and you usually joke around when we're back home from school and-" In that amount of time I reached over and slapped my hand across her mouth.

"Shh," I said, putting a finger to my lips. "I promise you, there's nothing to worry about. It's just been a weird day." I gave her a small smile, showing her that was okay. She nodded her head, still looking suspicious, but let it go.

Thank God.

I sighed and laid down on my bed, staring at the ceiling.I don't know what I'm feeling to be honest. I'm not even feeling anything. Not sad or mad. Just disturbed. And I don't know why. I was reflecting back what happened earlier…seeing Fang and that girl…him staring at me while he was kissing her...

No. Stop. Don't think about it.

We heard the front door close from upstairs. Ella and I both looked at each other and walked down the stairs, seeing mom look out the window.

"Well?" asked Ella. Mom turned around and gave us a smile. But not the happy kind. The Annoyed-But-I-Won't-Show-It kind. So it was practically a grimace. She shook her head.

"He has already been divorced three times. And judging by his lack of communication, he doesn't like to talk much," she said and went to the kitchen to wash her hands.

"What about the first guy? You seemed happy with him," I called and walked up behind her. I didn't like how she's been going on dates with people but I guess she needs to get back to the "dating game" and not feel lonely. I don't really believe in the "he's the one" conspiracy anymore.

"He hasn't called back yet," mom said while drying her hands. She put her hands on her hips while looking at the table full of dishes and food and went to go put the food away in the refrigerator.

Oh. Well okay.

I mumbled I was going upstairs and went up the steps slowly. I took my time and flopped on the bed.

I'm over thinking too much.

Ella came in a few minutes later and knocked on the door, even though she's already inside.

I turned my head to the right and smiled but she shook her head. "Max, you need a big makeover. A change of scenery."

…_Scenery_? What am I, some kind of painting?

"No I don't. I'm fine just the way I am. See?" I said giving her the brightest smile I could muster. She snorted.

"That doesn't show you're fine. It looks like you're constipated."

I threw my pillow at her.

"Anyway, please do it! It helps to change your style of clothing... Nudge told me whenever-"

I threw my other pillow at her face.

She made a sound of annoyance and stomped her foot while crossing her arms. "You are getting this makeover tomorrow. You need a new man in your life."

I raised an eyebrow and laughed. "A new man? Really Ella? I don't need anyone. I'm doing great by myself, thank you very much. "

"You'll look hot!"

I made a mock of hurt sound. "What's wrong with me now?" She rolled her eyes and threw back both of my pillows.

"You are doing this. And that's final." And with that, she marched out of my room.

* * *

><p>When Ella said I was going to have a big makeover, she wasn't exaggerating. She's taking this to the extreme. And by extreme, I mean waking me up at 4:30 in the morning to do this. And bringing in piles of wardrobe and boxes of makeup.<p>

I hate makeup.

"_Max_, stop going back to sleep!" she yelled for the 500th time that morning. She kept waking me up every 5 minutes and I don't know how, but I always find myself being screamed at over and over. She dragged me out of bed and shoved me into the bathroom. "Take a shower! I'll be out here preparing everything."

I groaned, honestly about to cry, because I didn't want to wake up from my precious dream and sleep. I was very comfortable in that warm, very comfy bed. I dragged my feet to the shower and showered in boiling hot water, feeling refreshed and relaxed.

I walked out with a towel wrapped around me, and all of a sudden, I'm being pushed to a chair.

"Wha-?" I asked dazed and Ella shushed me.

"Shut up," she said while about to put eyeliner on. I didn't even say anything! Sheesh.

"Don't put too much makeup, okay?" I reminded her and felt her put it on me.

"I know, I know. Anyway Max, you already look like you have makeup on. I'm just enhancing your features." I nodded my head and closed my eyes after she put eyeliner on me. And that's all I remember until Ella screamed, "Done!" I groggily opened my eyes.

"Huh?"

"I'm done. You could look in the mirror now," she said and turned me around. I looked at myself carefully, eyeing my face up and down. I looked pretty. Not my normal sleepy eyed self with ugly bags under my eyes. My eye makeup looked really good; my mascara looked like it reached up to my eyebrows. It made my brown eyes pop. It looked like she put a little bit of blush on me, since I already had pink cheeks to start with. My lips had a light, sheen coat of lip gloss, making my lips look full. And she already did my hair. It was straightened and the front was pulled back with bobby pins. Small hairs were coming out of the poof.

"Wow Ella, I look…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Hot? Beautiful? Sexy?" she said while looking exaggeratedly at her nails.

"Yeah, I look really good." I smiled at her. "Thanks"

"No problem," she smiled back and then pushed me suddenly off the chair. "Now time for your outfit."

"Wait, no-"

"It's not a big deal. It's with pants." I nodded, feeling relaxed.

She showed me the collaboration on my bed. But…there's something…

"Ella what the hell is that?"

"What?"

I was feeling uncomfortable. I pointed to it on my bed.

"Oh! That? That's a bandeau," she said. I looked at her like she's three heads. It was brown with lacy designs on it. It was short. It was a fucking _bra_.

"There's no way in hell am I wearing that!" I said and looked at the white, long sleeved blouse. The only problem here was that it was see through. So I'll be wearing that and everybody would be seeing my stomach.

"Max! You'll look so hot! Please, do it for me!" Ella whined while holding onto my arm.

"No! I'll look like a slut!" I screamed and crossed my arms.

From somewhere in the house, I heard mom yelling, "Don't say that word in my house!"

"Fine, I'll change it. But it's going to be the same thing. Only it'll cover more of your stomach." Then she dashed to the other side of the room, rummaging through the Aeries bag. She came back with a lacy black bandeau. It looked longer. So it'll cover more stomach.

"No. I'm not wearing that," I said glaring at Ella.

"Please. You won't look like a slut, I swear! Everyone wears these now. And you'll look so pretty. Please!" Then she pulled the Bambi eyes on me. I tried to avoid it, I promise, but it was no use.

Damn you Ella. Damn you and your stupid Bambi eyes.

"Ugh! Fine!" I groaned. She smiled wickedly and threw the dark jeans along with the shirt at my face.

"Go change in the bathroom. I'll be right here."

I walked in and put the um…bandeau on. Then I buttoned the kind of oversize see through blouse. But the only thing that bothered me greatly was the jeans. I didn't know they were the really skinny kinds. I usually wear ones that perfectly fit me or are just a little big on me. No these…super skinny ones.

"Ella!" I screamed and busted out the bathroom. "What are these?"

"Uh Jeans? Duh."

I scoffed. "I know that! But these aren't my normal ones. They're too tight." I said and trying to walk in them. But failing miserably.

"Yeah. They're called jeggings. You'll get used to it.

"But-"

"You look sososo pretty Max! Very beautiful! Way prettier than Lissa and any other girl I've ever seen! You're going to woo Fan-" She caught herself, smacking her hand over her mouth.

_What_?

"What did you just say?" I asked carefully. She smiled nervously and shook her head.

"Nothing," she said brushing it aside, "Let's leave before we're late to school."

Did she say I was going to woo Fang? _Aw hell_ _no_, I don't need to woo anybody. And especially not him, of all people!

She threw some pair of black flats with a white bows on them at me. "Let's go."

**Sorry, this probably isn't as good as my other chapters. If I get a certain amount of reviews (cough cough 15 cough) I'll update in a few days!**

**Please _review_! **


	9. Chapter 9

Oh my god you guys are going to kill me…

I am SO sorry for not updating in a while. But as you may know, homework and school have been taking over my life lately and I hate it. I've been kind of busy with family too, and the problems going on these past few months.

I just got a new laptop too, part of the reason why I _also_ couldn't update. My other one broke. My brother was borrowing it and I got it back in two separate pieces somehow and it took him 5 months to buy me a new one.

On top of that, I've been looking at how I wrote this story and it isn't…great. Not how I want it to be. I either want to leave it like this or delete this while starting off with a WAY better story with more updates (maybe about one every two weeks? Not sure yet). So please don't be surprised if this fanfic is gone in a few days.

I am sorry. I appreciate every single one of you for reviewing and adding this story to their favorites and story alerts and adding _me_ to their favorites and are following me.

I love you all!

See ya with my much better and more improved story


End file.
